1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversible counting unit, and more particularly to a circuit for a low-power ternary Domino reversible counting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reversible counter is widely used in circuit design for pulse counting. A Domino circuit is superior to a static CMOS circuit in treatment area and speed. Typically, a Domino circuit is powered by a direct current power supply, and the energy is consumed without being recovered and thus, the overall power requirement is relatively high. Thus, it is urgent to develop a circuit that has a lower power requirement.